Jealousy and Heated Words
by fakeorganisms
Summary: Santiago and Brittany fall out but even when they're angry, they can't stay too mad for too long. Based on many requests. From the All Paths Lead To You 'verse. College Brittiago. (Not angsty but not as fluffy as some of the other stories).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been requested from me numerous times. Basically, many readers wanted me to write an argument and a make-up scene. It could be a two-shot if people are interested enough and think it's worth it but for now it's a one-shot. I hope you enjoy and I'm still taking requests and prompts on Tumblr which is the same as my ff username.**

* * *

The club was absolutely packed and Santiago was sat in a booth squeezed between Kurt, his current arm candy Joshua, their friend Unique, another guy whose name he didn't quite catch and Brittany's friends Natasha, Justine, Hannah and Brody.

He was uncomfortably sweaty and feeling frustratingly irritable because Brittany was on the dance floor practically dry humping Lucy, her friend who was clearly interested in being more than just friends. It's not like Brittany had even asked him to dance, she just hopped up and left him sitting there like a tool while Kurt's tongue wrestled enthusiastically with Joshua's and everyone else got lost in drunken conversation. So what if maybe the only dance move he had was gripping Brittany's hips and hoping she could dance well enough for the both of them? At least he made the effort.

He was trying to keep his jealousy in check but he couldn't quite direct his attention anywhere other than on Lucy's hand resting dangerously low on Brittany's waist. The only hands that should ever be there were his and maybe, like, a doctor's or something - but that's all. Anyone with eyes could see that Lucy was all over Brittany at every given opportunity and Brittany didn't help the situation by being completely oblivious.

"You look murderous this evening, what has your inner serial killer struggling to break free?" Kurt shouted over the music once he detached himself from Joshua's face. Santiago noticed that Joshua had gone somewhere, probably outside to gulp some much needed air because there's no way the dude was able to breathe with Kurt latching onto him like something from Alien.

"Nothing," he said before downing the rest of his whiskey and slamming the glass onto the table.

"Good because from the way you've been staring daggers at lesbian Lucy all night, I almost thought you were jealous," Kurt was eyeing him suspiciously and waiting for the inevitable confession.

"Well she doesn't need to act so desperate, does she? I get it, she's single again but maybe she should start dancing with some available women in the club and stop running her infant-like hands all over my girlfriend," Santiago caved immediately. He was looking to vent his frustration anyway, and at least he could trust Kurt not to tell Brittany how crazy he was being.

"She is a little handsy tonight but you know the way girls can be, they're a lot more touchy feely than us guys," Kurt sipped the last few drops of his cocktail and looked in the direction of the bar, probably for Joshua.

"Dude, you were literally molesting Joshua a few seconds ago. I thought security was gonna have you thrown out for public indecency. I'd consider that at least a little touchy feel," Santiago clicked his fingers in Kurt's face to regain his attention.

"Like you can complain, usually Brittany would practically be giving you a handjob under the table at this time on a night out," Kurt said as he pushed Santiago's hand out of his face.

"Exactly, and instead I'm sitting here like a spare tit while you get your mack on and everyone else talks about music I don't like or dancing I can't do," he whined as he thought about what he could be doing if Brittany hadn't of wandered off with Lucy.

"Well Brittany's on her way over now so you better take that scowl off your face if you don't want to get into her bad books," Kurt warned before standing up to take the drinks from Joshua who had strolled over with a tray in his hands. Kurt placed a fresh glass of whiskey in front of him.

"Thanks, man," Santiago said to Joshua. He looked over to where they were coming from and noticed Lucy's hand on her hip. She was definitely smirking at him. That bitch.

"Hey, sexy," Brittany greeted as she leaned past Kurt to kiss him. The softness and familiarity of her lips definitely relaxed him a little.

"Can you please remove your breasts from my face?" Kurt's muffled voice sounded from somewhere between them. Brittany pulled back apologetically.

Brittany and Lucy shuffled into the booth beside Joshua. Luckily Hannah, Unique and nameless guy were off to 'find some fresh meat' or so he had overheard them saying so he wasn't at risk of suffocating to death from lack of breathing space.

Lucy chatted animatedly to Brittany who leaned in close to hear her better while Santiago struck up awkward conversation with Brody. It's not that he didn't like the guy, but he was crazy about Kurt and felt the need to tell Santiago this every time they got drunk together. It was a little annoying. Especially since Kurt seemed to really like him too but rather than give him a chance, he insisted on dating a string of unsuitable guys instead.

He gulped his whiskey as Brody rambled on about some yoga class he was taking downtown, he nodded every now and then to seem like he was listening but his attention was zoned in on Lucy's hand rested on Brittany's thigh. What the fuck? That girl had no shame. He wanted to say something but he didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone else so he kept his mouth shut and tuned into Brody FM.

"-it's just so great for ab definition, you know?"

Santiago nodded again, Brody wasn't waiting for an answer anyway as he darted right into his next favorite topic: Kurt. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

It was almost closing time when they decided to call it a night. As soon as all they all moved out of the booth, Brittany wrapped her arms around him and pecked his neck.

"I missed you," she giggled lightly but he was too annoyed to join her.

"Are you ok?" she asked in concern. He was about to answer when Lucy popped up beside him.

"Goodnight Britt, it was great to see you. I'm looking forward to lunch already. I'm catching a cab with the guys so I'll text you tomorrow." She air kissed her and turned to leave.

"Bye, Lucy," Santiago said as insincerely as possible, all the while making sure to let his hand drift to Brittany's ass. She was clearly going to leave without so much as wave in Santiago's direction, which to him was evidence enough that she wanted his girl.

"Oh, right. See you Santiago," Lucy grimaced, although Santiago was sure it was meant to be a smile.

Brittany remained none the wiser as Kurt gave her an excited run down on everything that Joshua said and did throughout the whole night. Santiago guessed that Joshua was already gone.

"Not getting into those sexy leather pants then, Kurtie?"

"No I'm not, because not every night has to end in sex," Kurt hit his arm while also hailing a cab for the three of them.

"Only the best ones," Brittany's fingers danced across his abdomen, but he was still pissed at her and Lucy. Well, mostly at Lucy. No matter how much he tried to hide it, the look on her face when he didn't react told him that she knew something was up.

After dropping Kurt home, they made their way to the apartment in relative silence.

Once inside, Santiago went to the kitchen to pour them both a glass of water.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Brittany's arms circled his waist from behind. He put the glasses on the counter and turned slowly.

"I'm fine," he dismissed her and tried to walk away but she held onto him firmly.

"Don't lie to me," she stood back but gripped the fabric of his jumper tightly, "I want you to tell me."

"It won't make a difference what I tell you because you'll just say I'm wrong," he was getting riled up now. He _knew_ that Lucy fancied Brittany and that would be fine if she didn't rub it in his face all the fucking time.

"Either tell me or stop acting like a spoilt child," she looked angry now, and it was only making him more annoyed.

"I'm a spoilt child, now? Because my girlfriend spent the whole night all over another girl who clearly wants to fuck her? Oh, _excuse me_ for not clapping my hands together and celebrating," The lid on the gasket had firmly come off.

"What are you talking about? Lucy is my friend and just because she likes girls doesn't mean she likes me," her voice was still steady but he could hear the quiver in it. She was trying not to shout.

"Oh? Really? Well, even if she didn't she probably should because you weren't helping things by basically giving her an open invitation to feel you up," he clamped his eyes shut when he said it. He knew he'd gone too far.

"You fucking asshole. Because I'm bisexual, I'm suddenly a slut? Is that it?" she was shouting now, probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I'm just saying that you didn't have to be so…. I dunno... flirty," he tried to take her hands in his but she pushed him away.

She blew out a breath and shook her head in disbelief. Her eyes were shining from unshed tears.

"She's my friend and I was having a good night with her. I thought you'd understand that but obviously I just want to fuck her and she wants to fuck me because we both like girls so _clearly_ we like each other," a tear spilled down her cheek and Santiago felt like biggest dickhead ever, but he still knew he was right. Maybe Brittany wasn't flirting, but Lucy was and it irriated him that Brittany didn't see that.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean that-" he began but Brittany raised her index finger in the air as a signal for him to shut up.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed and I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow me in." she said before storming off and slamming the bedroom door, causing the two glasses on the counter to clink together from the impact.

He cursed himself for not handling the situation better and stood in the kitchen on his own for a while before deciding it was best to follow her advice and sleep on the couch for the night.

With a heavy heart, he set about getting ready to sleep before he undressed and lay on the couch, covering himself with the throw that usually hung over the back of it. It was light which was perfect for the warmth of the night.

He was wide awake for what felt like hours, unable to even consider sleep knowing that Brittany was angry with him. They had their fallings out like every other couple but she had never went to bed without them making up. It made him uncomfortable and uneasy. He had started to drift in and out of consciousness when he heard the creaking of their bedroom door open and the soft patters of Brittany's feet across the floor, getting louder as she got closer.

"Move over," she pushed at his shoulder lightly and he shoved himself right up against the back of the sofa, giving her enough room to settle in front of him, still facing away toward the television though. He automatically pulled her as close as possible and curled himself into the position of big spoon. She was wearing shorts and a tank top and his fingers stroked the strip of naked skin between them. He didn't want to make her change her mind, so he kept quiet.

"I'm still mad at you, but I can't sleep," she whispered quietly into the darkness of the room.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. He really was sorry for how he approached the subject, he never wanted to hurt her.

"I know."

He kissed the back of her neck and inhaled her scent.

"You're not a slut, Britt. And I'd never think that. You know I respect everything about you," he risked another falling out by not dropping the subject but he wanted to clear the air.

"I know." She said again.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I promise to talk rationally about what's bothering me," he felt her shiver as he spoke into her ear.

"No you won't because you're stubborn but I still love you." She was right actually. He was stubborn and he probably wouldn't be rational but he would at least try to be.

"I love you too," he said.

It wasn't long before they both fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone. Here is the final part of Jealous and Heated Words. Hope you like it. Remember you can follow me on Tumblr (username is fakeorganisms).**

* * *

The next morning Santiago woke up and noticed Brittany's absence immediately. The space beside him was cold, so she must have been up a while. His bones creaked as he stretched and he hummed in satisfaction having been cramped up all night on the tiny couch with Brittany.

He sat up slowly, blinking groggily a few times and searching the coffee table for his glasses. The blurry edges around the room sharpened when he put them on and he went to look for Brittany, finding her buttering some toast in the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas, her bare feet tapping away to a beat only she could hear.

He had a knot of apprehension in his stomach. He wanted to talk things out with her but he didn't know what the outcome would be. He hated the idea that they could fight again.

"I made you some toast." Brittany said when he moved to stand beside her.

"Thanks." He smiled hesitantly as he took a plate with two slices of toast, buttered just the way he liked and took a seat on one of the two dining chairs placed either side of a small, square table.

Brittany nodded her head in acknowledgment and took the seat across from him.

They ate their toast in without another word.

"We need to talk." He blurted when he couldn't take the suffocating silence any longer.

"Ok." She said while dusting some crumbs from the corners of her mouth.

"About last night." He added uselessly, what else did they need to talk about? The weather?

"I gathered." Her tone was hard to read, but she was fighting a smile, which gave him hope that things might not end in a screaming match.

"Well, I just want to start by telling you that I love you. I love you so much that it scares me and I can't even think about a life without you. And I understand that sometimes that makes me a little annoying because I get a little too protective and jealous but, Britt, I _know_ that Lucy likes you. I know this and I don't think it's fair to me that you dance with her like that." He began, deciding it best to be completely honest.

"I know that you feel that way San, but she's my good friend and I don't like you assuming that there's something more between us just because we both like girls." Brittany straightened up, her face-hardening only slightly but enough that Santiago noticed.

"That's not what I'm saying. If she was a straight guy, I'd feel the same. I'm not saying this because she's a lesbian, I'm saying it because she clearly likes you." He pressed on, unwilling to back down.

"You never felt like this before when she was with Stacey, why the sudden change of opinion?" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I did feel like this before but she had a girlfriend and didn't dance all over you like a dog in fucking heat." His frustration levels were rising rapidly, how could she _not_ get it?

"Oh, now you're just being ridiculous!" Brittany stood up and stormed off into their bedroom. Twice in two days he found himself alone in the kitchen as a result of an argument. This time, however, he was going to follow her.

He pushed the door to the bedroom open and saw Brittany lying face down on their unmade bed.

"Stop running away from me." He demanded angrily.

Brittany didn't answer and it was only then he noticed her body shaking slightly. She was crying and he felt terrible right away. His natural instincts took over and he crawled onto the bed, curling himself around her. She moved into her position as little spoon, and he kissed the back of her head.

"I didn't want to upset you baby." He whispered into her ear. She tried to catch her breath and hiccupped.

Realizing she wasn't going to answer, he continued.

"Imagine it was some girl and me? Or even if I was bi and it was Kurt? We're really close and apart from you, he's my closest friend but even I'd find it a little weird if he was all over me like that. Lucy gives me these looks like she knows what she's doing annoys me and I hate it because I see her running her hands over you and touching you in places that only _I_ should be. I know you're not my property and I don't own you but I can't help it. All I'm asking is that maybe you just take a little step back and see things from my point of view." He spoke softly, while stroking her forearm that was laid out in front of her.

He waited patiently for her to reply, giving her time to digest what he had said.

"A girl from the studio told me to leave the dressing room yesterday because she was uncomfortable getting changed in front of me." She admitted quietly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" His stomach dropped at her revelation. She always told him everything, or so he thought. What kind of narrow-minded asshole would say that to her?

"I was ashamed. I felt like some sort of pervert. She's always making comments about me checking her out when I've never looked at her twice. It's not fair." Her voice was weak and a little hoarse from crying.

Anger flared through him but she took his hand and brought it to her lips for a kiss.

"Calm down." She instructed quietly, knowing his first reaction was to act out. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, unclenching his hand that he hadn't even noticed had formed itself into a fist.

"She wishes someone like you would give her the time of day. That jealous bitch."

Brittany laughed and slapped his hand.

"San!" she admonished.

"I'm just saying." He shrugged, happy that he made her laugh.

"You're right though. About Lucy, I mean. I still don't think she likes me in that way but I should have been nicer to you about it. I was still upset over what Kelly said to me and I overreacted." She turned to face him and kissed his cheek. His hand rested just above her ass and he smiled.

"She's just a closed minded bigot. People like her belong in, like, a nunnery or something." He said seriously causing her to giggle again.

"What do we do, then?" she asked seriously once her giggles subsided.

"I think maybe if you kept your distance from her a little?" he suggested carefully.

"Like, not hang out anymore?" she furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched her nose up.

"No way, that's not what I mean. Just physically. Y'know? Hands where I can see 'em and all that." He elaborated and her face relaxed.

"Right. I can do that for sure. Hands visible at all times." She held her hands up playfully for him to see.

"It's not like I'm asking you to stop being her friend. I'd never do that. I'd just prefer if she wasn't allowed get _that _close to you" If he was totally honest, he'd tell her that sometimes he was terrified she would leave him for a girl, someone who could probably understand her better and give her things that he couldn't. But she didn't need to know that. Not right now. Not when some asshole named Kelly made her feel insecure about her sexuality.

"Where would you like my hands to be?" Brittany's expression turned naughty, her tongue stuck out from between her teeth.

"I can think of plenty of places." He pulled her closer and licked his lips.

"You're practically naked." She said it like she had just noticed. She ran her hands over his abs to the waistline of his boxers, "If I put my hands where I want them, I'm not sure you'd be able to see." She pulled the waistband and let it snap back against his skin.

"I think that'd be ok." He gulped, his mouth already dry.

"Are you _sure?" _She breathed onto his lips.

He nodded quickly before closing the distance and kissing her heatedly. She moaned into his mouth and he pushed his tongue through her slightly parted lips. His body was on fire and he mumbled a curse when Brittany grabbed his hardening cock and squeezed the base.

"I only ever want you, you know that right?" she panted heavily when she broke their kiss. It was like she had read his mind and was intent on easing his insecurities. She always knew the right thing to do or say.

He didn't answer so she squeezed him again, and pumped slowly.

"You know that?" She asked again.

"Uh huh." He eyed her lips hungrily, desperate to taste her again.

"The only person I ever want on me or in me is _you_." His cock was almost rock hard, so she pulled his boxers down and he kicked them off, prompting him to lie on his back, but instead of sitting on him like he expected she kneeled down by his shaft, her lips so close that it twitched in anticipation.

"I love you." She said before kissing the tip.

"I love you too." He grunted, his left hand pushed her hair from her face as she slowly took his fully hard member into her mouth and all the way down to the base and back up again.

"_FUCK," _he fought to keep his eyes open but he was losing himself in the pleasure overtaking his body.

Brittany swirled her tongue over the tip as her warm fingers wrapped around him and jerked him off. She guided him back into her hot mouth pushing herself all the way back down again, her throat contracting twice before pulling back and letting his cock fall from her lips with a smack against his stomach.

Without a word, she hastily removed her pajamas and swung her leg over his waist, her wet heat coating his dick, causing a long groan to tumble from his lips.

"Britt." He whispered to himself as she moved back and forth over him, his hands gripped her hips in an attempt to keep himself grounded.

She leaned down to kiss him. His body tingled everywhere, from his toes to his head.

"You're the only person who will ever satisfy me in every way." Brittany's breaths were ragged and urgent. He wanted to tell her the same thing but he couldn't speak so he just kissed her again. She pulled back, lifted herself up, took his throbbing cock in her hand and lowered herself down slowly onto him until she was sitting tight against him again. He felt her stretch to accommodate him and the soft whimper that left her made his eyes roll back in his head.

Brittany's breasts bounced as she built a rhythm for them, grinding up, down and in a circle, repeating the movements repeatedly. Her hands fell to his chest as she quickened her pace.

He watched in awe as his cock moved in an out of her, never tiring of the image.

Frustrated at not being in control, he stilled her hips. She tilted her head in confusion but instead of explaining, he flipped their positions so that he was on top.

Her hair splayed out on the pillow and she looked as beautiful as ever.

"You make me so happy." She smiled and he grinned back so wide that his dimples showed at her unexpected admission.

"You make _me_ so happy." He mumbled into a kiss.

"It would make me even happier if you finish me off, you stud." She winked and patted his ass, so he started pumping in and out of her again. Faster and harder than before. Their moans filled the room as they lost themselves in the moment. Santiago was drenched in sweat, the muscles in his stomach and arms straining to keep up with the pace.

Brittany spread her legs wider and he moved deeper inside, her breaths were short and sporadic, her eyes closed and her body stilled suddenly. He hadn't realized how close she was and the increased tightness that engulfed him brought him to the peak as he tipped over the edge into pure ecstasy, releasing long spurts of come inside her. He distractedly placed kisses on her mouth and cheek, pumping a few more times until he emptied himself completely, collapsing in an exhausted, messy heap on top of her.

"That felt sooooo good." Brittany said after a long and comfortable silence.

"It always does." Santiago placed a kiss to her hard nipple.

"Hmmm, you're just _so_ amazing in the sack." She teased playfully.

"I meant it always feels good for me too!" he defended realizing that he sounded like he was boasting, which he totally should be anyway. It always made him feel on top of the world when he made her come, knowing that he was the only person who had such a privilege.

"Even so, I suppose you are amazing in the sack. Lucky for me." She tapped his ass in signal to pull out, which he did reluctantly, "get ready for round two and meet me in the shower." She moved from the bed and threw a sexy wink over her shoulder.

He was ready in less than five minutes.


End file.
